Dreams Unknown
by Weasley's Revenge
Summary: Gibbs and Jen have patterns what will he do for her when she breaks one and gets a little carried away. Sweet Jibbs fluff. Set about six months after Jen becomes director.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Unknown

A/N This was written by a friend and I at three in the morning so please be kind. Flame if you must but please don't do it just to be mean.

She showed up Friday same as usual walking in like she owned the place and pouring herself a mug of bourbon. Sitting down on the work bench and watching him. It had gone like this for a few months and they'd fallen into the familiar rhythm. She'd watch him work, handing him tools when necessary, but mostly she just likes being there with him. He always turned his cell phone off during these special times together. It was nice when it was just them.

But tonight she'd gotten an itty bit carried away and after the second mug of bourbon he'd noticed.

Still sanding, he said her name his voice gruff from disuse. "Jethro," was her slurred reply.

"I'm cutting you off."

"Jetho (a/n the missing 'r' is intentional)! I'm fine!" She managed to slur together. Almost as if her body wanted to disagree with her, she began to fall off the work bench. Acting quickly, he turned around and caught her, "Yeah Jen, just fine," his sarcasm was evident. "You need to go to bed Jenny."

She was very aware that, for the first time in six years, she was in his arms, and it felt _right_ in fact it felt _very_ right.

"Jen?"

"Huh?"

"Bed?"

"Oh," she moved to stand up but tripped right back into his arms.

"I'll carry you." Without waiting for permission he picked her up and started carrying her up the stairs.

"Gibbs I can walk." She pouted.

"Right now that's debatable."

Knowing that she wasn't going to win this fight, she decided to give in to the feeling of his arms around her and the fact that she was truly drunk.

He carried her to his room and laid her on the bed. As he turned to walk out she grabbed his wrist and gently kissed his knuckles. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"The couch is comfortable."

"You know it is your bed… and I don't mind sharing…"

He took his wrist away gently and pulled the covers out. "Jen you're drunk." His tone was gently scolding but not patronizing as he kissed her forehead in fare well. "See you in the morning."

"Jethro, I may be drunk but the drunken part of me is not controlling all of my emotions."

"Jen, tomorrow morning you'll wake up and be angry at me for staying.

"Jethro please?" then she did it, those green eyes widened and she bit her bottom lip. He was powerless.

"Fine. But that's it." He kicked off his shoes and joined her under the covers wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, relishing in how right it felt to have her in his arms again. He's missed this feeling. It had been far too long since he's felt it. Memories or Paris filled his mind mixing with the sweetly intoxicating scent that was undeniably _her_.

She stirred slightly in her sleep and started mumbling. "Paris, she smiled sleepily and shifted again. He chuckled to himself softly knowing that she was feeling and thinking about the same thing he was. Suddenly her body stiffened against his, and she began whimpering. "I don't want to go." He pulled her closer lending his silent support. "I'll always love you." She whispered and her body went limp again her breathing and pulse returning to normal. And that was the first night in six years he'd felt truly whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: A big thank you to all those who reviewed and sorry for the wait.

Jen woke up in someone's arms for the first time in six years, her dead pounding. She turned around and saw that Jethro was also awake. "What the hell happened?"

"Bourbon. Boat. Basement."

"Did we…"

"No."

"Good," she sounded relieved, but her pupils contracted as she said it. "Gibbs we need to talk. If I'm gonna be your boss…" he silenced her with a kiss.

Against her lips he murmured, "no one has to know," and she was sure as hell they were going to keep it that way. He began to disentangle himself from her.

"Where are you going?"

"Hangover cure."

"You're a lifesaver."

……………………………….....................................................................................

Gibbs rummaged through his disheveled cupboards looking for his filters and coffee. Once he got all of it in the machine he went to find his Advil.

He walked up the steps with two cups of coffee and a bottle of pills for Jenny. He found her sitting on his bed wearing--seemingly--nothing but his Marine Corp. robe. He passed her a cup and two Advil.

"You're a saint Jethro."

"_Semper Fi_," he said with a wink and side-ways smile.

"Any reason you're wearing my robe?"

"I was going to take a shower." She said extending her legs and getting up with a coy smile. She walked into his bathroom and he followed. It was definitely _nothing_.

A/N: Ok I'm using bribery and extortion but to get chapter three I need at least five more reviews J


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_A/N: I'm posting now as payment for all the wonderful people who reviewed __J__ thank you to no end. Also to all of you who reviewed saying that I was mean for leaving it at the shower and would like to say that I do not write smut and enjoy to use my imagination. :) Also quick back ground this starts about two months after the last chapter._

_It was so easy, accepting her back into his life. They fit like two pieces of the same puzzle. When she was drunk he was(mostly) sober, when he was angry(usually about something the FBI had done) she could calm him down. At work, things stayed, mostly, normal. That is until they were alone either in her office or the elevator. They'd gotten so fast at putting their clothes back in that people didn't even notice any more._

_He'd become her defacto security detail. Escorting her to the various government balls and luncheons. Most of the time he was surprised that they got out of her house at night. She had a plethora of dresses ranging from long black silk, to his favorite, a little red chiffon number that had a fitted halter bodice, that showed most of her perfect back, and then flared down to her knees in multiple waves of feathery red fabric. The color off set her pale skin perfectly, making him hard pressed for a reason to go out at all when all he wanted to do was rip of the skimpy excuse for a dress._

_She knew how insane that dress drove him too, and whenever she was wearing it she made sure he couldn't focus on anything else. It was a game they liked to play seeing how long they could hold out before giving in to the temptation that was always too strong._

_That night she had chosen a dress of fitted moss green silk. It clung to her curves in all the right places and floated down gently to her mid-calf. He was breathless as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom he took her hand and she spun a quick circle._

"_Do you like it?" It took all of his strength to keep his haw from dropping. Like_ was and understatement, she was perfection. Her heels were a pair of simple, green, strappy sandals accentuating her flawless legs, and her dress floated around her body bringing out the color of her emerald eyes.

He caught her as she landed in his arms kissing her neck and whispering, "I _love_ it."

They walked out of the door and headed towards her car. He opened her door for her always the gentleman, and then walked over to the driver's side. They were driving down the belt way when he turned off at the wrong exit. "Jethro, the charity ball is that way." Jen said pointing towards the south.

"Oh, I know," he said with a sly smile.

"Then where the hell are you taking us!"

"He grabbed her hand rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. "We're going out to dinner Jen."

"May I ask where?" she asked resigned to the fact that he would win the argument.

"Nope," he said popping the 'p', "it's a surprise."

"Of course."

……………………………….....................................................................................

He kept driving for half an hour until he pulled in to a small parking lot hosting a sign that read "_Inconnu Esp`ere."_

"Jethro," she breathed, "is it really…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah Jen it is."

"How?" she barely managed to choke out the word before she started crying. He'd brought her to the restaurant where it had all started at in Paris. He stepped out of the car and opened her door, gently pulling her into his arms as she began to calm down. 

In answer he gently kissed her temple saying, "does it really matter how."

"No, no, it doesn't," and she began to laugh it was all so like him. 

They walked in and he turned toward the host, "Gibbs."

"Right this way sir." The twenty something behind the podium led them to a small romantically lit corner seat. "Your server Chloe will be will the momentarily," he said handing them each a menu.

Jenny looked at her menu, and a sudden sense of _déjà vu_ over-whelmed her. "Wow."

"Now it's my turn. Do you like it?" he said using the same question she had asked him about the dress. 

"Jethro, you've outdone yourself. I love it." Her expression turning into a sadly wistful smile. "It's our first official date recreated--same seat, same menu--it's perfect. In fact," she said snapping out of her dreamlike state, "it may be a little too perfect." She said using her own version of the famous 'Gibbs glare.' "How much?"

"How much what Jen?"

"Money." She said pointedly.

"Not too much." He answered emphasizing toe 'too' more than she would've liked.

"Jethro you know I don't care where we eat. Hell we could be sitting in a Kentucky Fried Chicken, and I'd still be happy because we'd be there together. You didn't have to do this for me." Her tone gentled as she said the last sentence.

He grabbed her hand across the table and uncurled her fingers from the fist they had created. Staring at their entwined hands he was sure about what he was doing. 

A/N: I'm a very mean person but if I get ten reviews you get the end of your cliffy. Love,

WR p.s. I may also post early for other bribes such as… Jibbs fic…hmmm :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams Unknown

Chapter four:

"Yes Jen," he whispered, "I did," and then he stood up out of his chair and reached into his pocket. Retrieving a black velvet box he got down on one knee.

"Jennifer Shepard," he began, "I Loved you once and you got away. I'm not going to let that happen again," and he offered her the ring.

She had started crying as soon as she saw what he was doing, and when he showed her the ring, she recognized it sending her into a fit. It was Shannon's ring. A simple gold band that housed three crystal clear perfectly cut diamonds. She managed to choke out the word 'yes,' and was slowly starting to calm down. He slipped the ring on her finger and got off of his knees before kissing her and sitting back down.

"Jethro," her voice cracked when she said his name, "Shannon's ring."

He took her left hand gently studying the flawless rocks. "Yeah Jen, I know."

"Why?"

"Don't you know why?" The question caught her off guard, and she realized that she id know.

"Oh," was her soft reply.

A/N: This will be the end of this story but I will be posting another Jibbs shortly thanks for sticking with me. I know this was short, but the next one will carry on from here.


End file.
